Falling for the Loser
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Riku was your typical average guy. Good looks, tons of girls that flocked around him, popular friends....that is untill a boy named Sora enters Destiny High.... and he is everything but normal! [RikuSora, ComedyRomance, Yaoi!]
1. Introduction

I never knew that i would fall in LOVE with the most dorkiest, clumysyiest, and sillyist boy in school...

But I did...

And you know what? I'm fine with it! I know! A shocker huh? Me, the cool, calm, and collected guy!

The used-to-be straight guy!

Your laughing right now huh? Well I know other people have been, but unlike before, where social status was EVERYTHING to me,

I dont CARE!

You intrested in my story of how I have sunk so low yet have never been more happy in my entire life?

I THOUGHT SO!

So go ahead, read on, and I'll tell you how I met, First hated, then Fell in love with...

A boy named SORA.


	2. Chapter 1 Back to Hell

Okies Everyone! For all you who are reading this, thankies VERY much! This is my first Yaoi Fanfic, so i would love reviews backies on how i did! Again, it IS yaoi, so be warned! Also, I will have another pairing in here- but I think you can guess who they are! I might have SLIGHT RoxasSora, but not sure yet...I will see how it goes!

Disclaimer: Yea, yea...I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy chars...If i did...grin Things would be ALOT diffrent! MWHAHAHAHAHHA!

Chapter 2- Back to Hell

It was so typical that your first day of school always starts out like crap, you know...either rain to ruin your new shoes, or high winds to whip the new dresses or skirts girls wear, but today it wasnt so...

It was WORSE!

"I'm leaving Mom! See ya after school!" Riku was almost to the door when his mother came rushing up behind him, lunchbag in hand.

"Riku! You almost forgot your lunch! I swear, already in 11th grade and you STILL dont have everything together!"

Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed his lunch, then after giving his mother a peck on the cheek, rushed outside into the thunderstorm that was raging upon poor little Destiny Islands. It took Riku only five minutes to walk to his doom- Destiny High.

Lame huh? You think they would call the school something BESIDES your towns name, but nope, not here! Remeber, this was HELL! Not necessarily the big Island itself, just everything else about it.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUU! HEY RIKU!"

Riku stopped dead in his tracks, and somlemly stared ahead, there she was, all in pink, even her stupid umbrella was pink! Smiling and Waving she rushed up to meet Riku in front of the gates.

"Hey Kai, how are you today?"

Yes Kairi, the most popular girl in school, the one who has dated almost every guy in school, making her seem like a slut, but Riku knew she wasnt, she was actually pretty nice! She was always polite, and always came through for her friends before herself. Strange huh? Right now she has a major crush on Riku, and he knew it, but he just thought of her as a friend, and nothing more.

Kairi beamed up at Riku's blank stare beneath her umbrella, her face flushed from running.

"I'm really good today! Even the weathers not too bad for the first day of school!"

Riku raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kairi's face, then looked slowly at the sky as the light grey rain clouds began to turn darker.

"Okay! So its pretty bad, but look on the bright side Ri! We might have classes together!" Kairi giggled.

Riku sighed as he grabbed Kairi's hand, much to her delight, and led her inside, stopping a few times to say hi to Wakka, Tidus, and Seifer.

This was going to be a long day, Riku just knew it.


	3. Chapter 2 The new Boy

CONGRATS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER- Rikku011 She got a lovely Paopu cookie i made and a HUGE hug!

Riku: How lame, thats all? A cookie?

Rissa: What did you say!?

Riku: You heard me...mutterscheapasswitchmutters

Rissa: Would you like me to kill Sora? Arches eyebrow

Riku: Glares darkly at Author and in a blink of an eye whips out the keyblade

Rissa: Uhhhh...never mind! On with the 2nd chapter! Riku, how about you do the honors!

Riku: Continues to glare at Author, "Aparently I'm the disclaimer for right now, This Witch doesnt own a thing in her life, execpt a pathetic obsession with Sora and Roxas."

Rissa: Hey!

Chapter 2 (I know thats confusing, but the last one is chapter one, I need to fix that.. . ) The new Boy

After much squealing of Kairi as she met back up with friends she probally just saw a few days before,Riku finally made it to his homeroom and plopped down in a seat right by the door, (so he could be the first out) and turned on his I-Pod.

"You Riku! Man, hows it going ya!?"

Riku squinted his eyes as Wakka's booming greeting clashed with his "Animal I have become" song horribly, forcing Riku to turn his I-Pod off and turn towards Wakka who was now grinning at Riku.

"Summer was okay I suppose, what about you?"

"Great! Blitzball was really going ya! And we won 6 out of the 8 games we had!"

"Hows Selphie? I hear she tried out for Blitzball just a few days ago. Did she make it?"

Before Wakka could answer Riku's question, a loud tapping sounded, and Riku looked up to the front of the classroom at the teacher who was currently trying to get the classroom's attention. Riku looked sideways to the board and saw that she had written her name- Miss. Yuna, in small beautyful cursive. She was quite young, about mid-20's and obivously very pretty beacause of some of the boys were stupidly trying to get her number.

"Allright everyone! Please be quiet! I dont want to have to yell!" She looked around the room once then continued, "As you can tell my name is Miss. Yuna and I will only be your homeroom teacher for just a short time! As you and I both know, you are 11th graders, So I wont read you the School Rule book, you should know just about all of them now i suppose, so the only thing left to do is pass out your scheduals. As I call your name, please come up and get your schedual! Then the bell will ring pretty soon, so NO dawadling please!"

"Wakka Abe!?"

"Tidus Asano!?"

"Namine Namiki!?"

Took just about a minute to the r's and Riku prepared to go up.

" Axel Ryusaki!?"

"Riku Shirai!?"

Riku quickly got up and grabbed his schedual, and just in time, "Ding! Ding! Ding!" Riku bolted out of the classroom and looked down at his schedual, he had Science first period with Mr. Ansem the Wise, and boy did he sound full of himself.

"Hey Ri! Wait up!"

"Hey Kai, who do you have first period?"

"Miss. Yuffie! She teaches English, i hear shes pretty nice! What about you?"

"Mr. Ansem, Science, ever heard of him?"

"Nope, sorry! Man, i was hoping i could have a class with you! But look!" Kairi pointed to 4th period, "We at least have lunch together! See you then!"

Kairi bounded down the hallway, and soon Riku found his classroom, it was only a hallway over from homeroom. He quickly entered and seeing most of the seats taken, moved towards the back and sat down, then turned to stare out the window. Yep, hell all right...

"Allright! Did everyone find a seat!? Thats good! I will start to talk about my classroom rules, if you will, please come up front and grab my classroom expectations!"

There was a scrape of chairs and people got up and quickly dashed up front to grab the teachers paper, as Riku went up, he looked again at the teacher he glanced just briefly when he came in, Mr.Ansem was tall and prob. around his mid forties, he had white hair already and startling gold-yellow eyes. But he seemed tolerbal...for now.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the closed door, and the teacher, after telling everyone to hurry and get seated so they could start, went to the door and opened it. Riku went back to his seat and commenced staring longily out the window.

"Everyone! May you please turn to the front! I know that this IS the first day of school, and we are all new, but since he came in late, I would like to introduce another new student! Sora, please come in!"

Riku turned to briefly glance up then planned on looking back out the window, but then when Sora came in, his breath hitched and Riku's eyes widened. In walked a boy of about five-foot-five with pale skin, and a frail small body build. He had piercing light blue eyes, and a head full of spiky cinnamon hair that looked like he just woke up and didnt brush. Sora smiled once then dropped his head and held his hands to his chest as he stood up front. He was obviosly nervous and didnt know what to say.

"Go on Sora! Introduce yourself and then please be seated!"

Sora looked up shyly, "My name is S- Sora and me and my family have just moved here from Twi- Twilight Town..." He finished softly then looked down again, shuffling his feet.

"Go on and find a seat Sora, we have to begin sometime!" Ansem chuckled.

Sora quickly started and began to quickly walk down the row of chairs, but no sooner had he gotten pass the third chair that he tripped on his shoelaces and fell down on the ground, and unfortuantly for Sora, right on Riku's feet.

"Get off please! Now!" Riku hissed quietly, glaring down at a terrified Sora.

"I'm Sorry!" Sora squeaked, then ran to sit behind Riku, keeping his head down.

Riku had no idea why this Sora kid made him pissed, he usually doesnt hate people without a reason. Mabey because Riku hated how clumsy he was, or mabey he didnt like that Sora was almost as much as a pretty-boy as he is...but that was a ALMOST.

Shocked?

Yea, He called himself a pretty-boy. Girls arnt the only ones who fret about how they look.

Riku decided to ignore Sora, and for the rest of the class stared straight ahead...but for some reason, he just couldnt sit still! He had the urge to turn around and stare at the kid!

What is wrong with me!?

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Make sure you turn in your papers to me tommrow! Dont forgot!" Ansem yelled to the kids as they raced out of his classroom, Riku being one of them.

But as Riku exited the classroom, he finally turned around quickly- just to look one more time- and smacked right into Sora! They both toppled over, Riku landing on top of Sora, whos bright blue eyes stared fearfully back into Riku's...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA! MY FIRST CLIFFY! MWHAHAHHAHAHHA! ((And trust me, there's more to come!))


	4. Chapter 3 The Fatal Lunch and Bad news!

Hiyas Everyone! SorryI'm soooo late on submitting the next chappi! (Okies, Well, its only been 2 days, but to my reviewers it seem forever huh!?) Its just been That i have been worried over my Roxas cosplay that i bought from a friend, it hasnt gotten here yet, but its all been sorted out! XDDDDDD

Hopefully this chappie will be longer then the last! On with the story! Uhhh...after some conversation with Sora! XDDD Yes Sora!

Rissa: Why Hello Sora!

Sora: ...

Rissa: Why are ur eyes so wide!?

Sora: ...

Riku: Your scaring him!

Rissa: How am I- Oh! You mean this? Plays with her T-shirt that has a picture of Sora and Riku holding hands

Riku: Yes you moron!

Rissa: giggles Sorry Sora! But we all know you two are meant to be! Now on with the Disclaimer!

Riku: I suppose you want...

Rissa: Yes!

Riku: She doesnt own a thing execpt the delusion that me and this Loser here points to Sora Are meant to be.

Rissa: HEY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- The Fatal Lunch and a Blue-eyed Art Partner!

Sora made a serious of little gasps as Riku's eyes stared into his, it seemed like forever before Riku jolted up, even though it had only been seconds.

"Agh!" Riku bounded to his feet and ran down the hallway- this time never looking back.

"Ri-chan! Time for lunch! Hey, whats wrong with you?" Kairi, only mere seconds ago held a wide smile, but she took one look at Riku and her smile turned into a worried frown.

"I'm fine, really!" Riku starighted up and finally managed to catch his breath, just my classroom was...far away! And i started running to luch...cause i was...

Riku stopped his lame excuse as he saw Kairi wasnt buying it.

"Whatever, Ri-chan lets just go! I hear they have Paopu cookies as the dessert today!"

"Hey, Kairi...can i ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it Ri-chan?"

"Ummm...do you know a boy named Sora?"

"Umm..." Kairi looked up in thought, her face scrunched in light concentration, "Nope! Sorry! Why?"

"Never mind."

Riku and Kairi arrived late like Riku thought he would, and by that time all the tables had been filled excpet for one, and to Riku's relief he could make out Axel and Demyx sitting there, and also a strange new boy with blonde hair, and as Riku got closer, he gasped in shock. He looked just like Sora except for the blonde hair, but his eyes were the SAME EXACT blue as Sora's had been! Riku had a unsettling feeling that this was Sora's twin brother.

"Hey Riku! Whats up man! How was your Summer!?" Axel grinned and motioned for Riku to sit inbetween him and the Sora look-alike, while Demyx offered Kairi to sit by him.

"Pretty good I guess, how about yours?"

"It was hot man! Me and Demyx had the greatest summer playing pranks on people at the mall! Right Dexy!?"

"Yea, it was sweet!"

"Oh! Hey Riku, have you met Roxas!? He just moved here from Twilight Town! He has a twin brother who will be joinng us shortly!"

"WHAT!?" Riku choked on his half-chewed pizza.

Everyone stared at Riku in confusion as he spluttered on the water he was trying to swallow.

"You okay man?" Axel leaned close to Riku as Riku finally regained his breath, "You kinda just spazzed."

"Is it me?" Roxas asked worriedly to Axel, "Cause i can move if you want me to,"

"Naw, your fine!" Axel grinned at Roxas who blushed and quickly looked down to his plate.

"Sorry! But who did you say was coming?"

"Here he is! Yo Sora! Over here!" Axel waved his arms in the air, beckoning the very person who Riku was dreading to come over.

"Ummm...Are you sure..." Sora smiled slightly at Axel and went to sit on the other side of his brother. That was when he finally noticed Riku.

Sora gasped loudly and clumsly tried to clamber out of his seat.

"Sora! Whats the matter!?" Roxas grabbed his brothers wrist and stared with worried eyes at him.

"I gotta go!" Sora was weakly trying to pull Roxas hand from his wrist, but failing miserably.

"But you havent met Riku yet!" Axel looked at Sora with a slight pout, "Hes one of my bestest friends!"

Axel got up from his side of the table, and quick as lighting, grabbed Sora around the waist and plopped him down RIGHT NEXT TO RIKU.

The rest of the lunch went by seeming like an eternity to both Sora and Riku. Both Roxas, and Axel tried many times, and failing to try and get Sora to talk with Riku, and to Riku the same thing. But both stayed perfectly still and silent. To them it was like their own personal nightmare. Gratefully the bell rang, informing lunch was over- dissapointing to everyone EXCEPT Riku and Sora.

Riku bolted out of the cafeteria, even ignoring Kairi's protests of slowing down. Once he was far enough, he glanced down at his schedual and sighed out with relief- Art, his most favorite class. Surely good luck was with him now!

Riku entered the classroom with 1 minute to spare and quickly saw one of his friends- Tidus, waving to him from a table towards the teachers desk.

"Oh man, am i glad to see you!" Riku high-fived Tidus and sat down.

"I bet your going to do great in this class man! This is like your fave subject!"

Before Tidus and Riku could continue talking, the teacher came into the classroom and quietly shut the door.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mrs. Aerith, and I will be your art teacher for the rest of th year. I hope very much we can become good friends! I will now pair you up with a partner who will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Groans and complaints shot through the room like wildfire, even Tidus was majorly bummed.

"Now, now, I think this will be great experience for everyone to work with someone else other than a close friend! When i call you out, and you have your partner, please go to the back table and get 2 white printer papers and sketch your partners face!"

Riku hoped with all his might he didnt get a horrible or clumsy partner, he had problems with the last partner he had, and that was in 5th grade!

"Tidus and Selphie! Please go back and get your sheets, you will be partners!"

Tidus got up, a little more happy that he was actually paired up with someone he liked.

"Riku and Sora! You 2 go back and get your papers!"

Riku began getting up, but when he heard the second name, he froze...and slowly turned around to look at Sora who looked just as shocked as he did. He didnt even know that Sora was in this class!

"Riku and Sora! Come on now please! We only have 45 minutes in Art!"

Riku cursed his bad luck and quickly flew to the back, grabbed his sheet of paper, and cautionsly went up to Sora who already had one.

"You and Iboth know we dont like this situation, but we unfortuantly have to make the best of it" Riku said lowly with a frown on his face.

"Yes...yes Riku-san!" Sora squeaked out in fright.

Both Riku and Sora went over to a table by the window, and sat down. Sora had already begun, and was staring intently at Riku for little moments and then glancing at his sheet, his pencil dashing across the page. But Riku just sat still, his paper untouched, and stared at Sora in puzzlement.

"How old are you?" Riku whispered. He might as well break the ice.

"Wha!" Sora glanced up, the same widened stare he now commonly has when with Riku.

"How OLD are you?!" Riku whispered a little too harshly. He hated repating himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm 16!" Sora quickly said, then bent his head lower over the drawing and began to work again.

Hmmm...only a year younger than me. Riku for the life of him couldnt stop staring. Even though he hated this boy, he couldnt help but care about him, it was angering Riku himself. Riku watched as Sora, pencil still in hand, looked up and out of the window. The sun seemed to glitter off Sora's soft cinnamon spikes, his eyes, turning a hint darker as the afternoon rays reached them.

And suddenly Riku, horrified, had now found himself leaning his head towards Sora, his lips only inches from Sora's.

That was also when Sora chose this time to glance back at Riku...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DID YA LIKEY!? Want more? evil grin

Well review and i might be nice and update the story! MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Cooking and Kisses!

OMGOSH Everyone! I am soooooooooo sorry! I really dont want to be one of those bad authors that dont update for months on end! But, i did okies, it was ONLY 2 weeks! That didnt kill ya did it? Anyways, I finally finished my Kairi dress, so that makes 3 total KH cosplays! Namine, Roxas, and now Kairi! Woot! And yes, it IS my goal to make all the main chars outfits! XD Now, On with the chappies, after of course, we talkies with Sora and Riku! And whats this? A new add on? Itsssssssssss Roxas!

((Update!!!!!!!!!!!!!)) I'm sooooo sorry if this is going to confuse anyone, but for this chapter it will be SORA'S POINT OF VIEW! I will now switch between them! Again, Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!! (o . o)

Rissa: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Your just dying to know if u kiss arnt you Riku!?

Riku: Like hell I am!

Rissa: What was that!?

Roxas: Uhhhhhhhh...Be nice you two! Please!

Sora: Yes, that sounds like a good idea, I dont want you guys to get hurt! .

Rissa: Your right Sora and Roxas, besides, i wouldnt give this loser the time of day!

Riku: Why youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Roxas: Ummmm, Lets just start the story please! Sora!?

Sora: Miss. Rissa doesnt own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix Characters! Umm...Ja for nows!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- The Storm still Rages- Cooking time and Kisses!

Sora was getting more and more nerve-recked! Riku was killing him with Stress! And the worst part? He actually loved him! Who wouldnt? He was super sexy, with long silver hair and bright aquarium eyes! But when they were paired up as PARTNERS for the rest of the YEAR in art? Well that about sucked the life right out of Sora! So Sora did his best to avoid all possible eye contact with said boy...that was until he felt a faint breath upon his lips, and as Sora turned to look, he froze immediately.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...Why are you so close Ri...Riku-san!?" Sora gulped as his face slowly grew redder.

"I was...I was just trying to draw your eyes! They...ummm...they were difficult to draw!" Riku stuttered out quickly.

Sora widened his eyes then broke out into laughter. Riku!? Stuttering!? Sora thought that was his problem! But as Sora laughed harder, he could tell Riku was blushing even redder than he was!

"What the hell are you laughing about!?" Riku's blush fading just a little as his face broke into anger.

"Sorr- hahahha! Sorry Riku-san! But that was...never mind!" Sora calmed down and put the last finishing touches on his drawing of Riku.

The teacher soon came around and after making comments or giving students who didnt bother, glares, collected everyones drawing's. When she came up to Sora's picture of Riku she just stared with a deep look of concentration on her face.

"Very good Sora, but you made him look so sad...why?" Aerith glanced back and forth between Sora's drawing and Riku.

"Uhhh...thats- thats becau-!"

DING! DING! DING!

Whew! Saved by the bell! Sora gave a relived sigh and got up, and after quickly excusing himself from the teacher, he bolted out of the classroom, but not after glancing back at Riku.

"Wha-" Sora's stomach dropped to the floor, for there he saw Riku staring at Sora's drawing with utmost pain on his face, like he was almost close to tears.

Sora couldnt take any more of seeing Riku today, and decided he should perhaps skip school, but no such luck, he agreed if he did, his parets would murder him, and he would get a huge lecture from Roxas, which he hated to see disappointed. So for the rest of the day Sora peeked into his classroom, and then confirming he wasnt gonna have to ditch that class and hide in the bathroom, went to sit down. As much as he was happy to see that Riku didnt have any more classes with him, he was also very saddened, and didnt pay hardly any attention at all to the lesson.

"Sora! Earth to Sora!"

"What!? Huh!?" Sora blearily opened his eyes and looked up into the familar face of his best friend.

"I was just saying, do you wanna come over to my house this afternoon and play video games!?" Namine asked, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face.

"I dont know Nami, my brother might be lonely..." Sora looked away in guilt, he loved Namine, but today he just didnt feel up to it.

"Oh please Sora! You spend wayyyyyy to much time with Roxas! I swear, one would think you two are lovers with the way you spend time with each other, rather than brothers!" Namine huffed out, but had a kind smile on her face.

Sora looked back at Namine and broke into a grin, for some reason he just couldnt get angry or sad around her, they had been best friends since third grade when Sora found Namine crying on the school yard swings. He had squatted in front of the swing and offered her his Sea Salt Ice cream that was already half eaten, but when Namine looked up, she sniffled then broke out into one of the biggest smiles ever. Then, after that, they have been pratically inseparateable.

Sora chatted with Namine throughout the rest of the day, because, to Sora's delight, they had the last 2 periods of the day together! As the school day came to an end, the school announcements came on, and everyone hushed up to hear.

"Good afternoon Destiny High students! As you can tell, we have a full fledge hurrican out there! And we are afraid that some students will have to either spend the night here or go over to a friends house! This is for students living in the Hikari district, and students living in the Chi district! We have called all parents to inform them, so i hope you have a buddy!"

Sora couldnt belive it! His luck was getting worse and worse! Just when he thought, 'Well okay, mabey i can stay at Namine's' they announce that HER district was ALSO flooded!

"Boy...thats horrible!" Namine didnt look that sad though, and Sora realized that she was referring to him, becuase Namine apparently was now going to stay at her friend Selphie.

Sora watched remorsly as Namine got into Selphie's car and drove away. Sora then decided to give up and head to the cafferteria where the other stranded kids were headed when someone stepped in front of his path.

"Sora! I'm glad i found you! Are you okay?" Roxas smiled at Sora and pointed over his shoulder to where now Sora could see was Axel.

"If you dont mind, I'm staying at Axel's tonight! He said your welcome as well, but then Axel's friend said he could take you!" Roxas was now beaming, and Sora was now curious as to what friend invited Sora to spend the night.

"Well...who is it Roxas?" Sora looked at Roxas with half curious, half worried eyes.

"That would be me."

Sora spun around so quickly that he lost his balance and fell onto the floor, he then, as rubbing his arm where he hit it, glanced up into the somewhat hard-to-read face of Riku.

"He offered to take ya, which I'm very gratefull for, I mean, if you didnt have anywhere, i would also take you, but i live in a apartment." Axel said grinning sheepishly.

Sora got up and dusted himself off, then met Riku with a slightly off Smile.

"Thanks Riku-san...I ow- owe you!"

"Hmph" Riku turned around then looked behind him, and Sora guessed he was supposed to follow, and after saying goodbye to Axel and his brother, turned and began walking to what he belived to be hell.

----------------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------O--------------------------------------O-------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------

"Wow! You live here!?" Sora gazed in wonder at Riku's house. Clearly money wasnt a issue with his family.

"Yes, now would you please stop gawking and hurry inside before i drown you!?" Riku gritted, he was also clearly losing his patience

Sora hurried in through Riku's TWO front doors and hurridly took off his shoes and stepped into what was proably the family room. As Sora looked around, he grew more amazed at the vastness of Riku's house. The family room alone was as big as Sora's downstairs, and contained a huge plasma screen T.V built into the wall, three victorian coches, and a beautyful glass round coffe table.

"Come on, lets get some food before i have to hear your stomach growling!" Riku headed towards the kichen just around the corner, glancing back only to make sure that Sora was following.

"Ummm...so Riku, why take me in? Dont you Hate me?" Sora nervously sat down at the kitchen island on one of the stools, picking up a apple he began to pick at it.

"Hmm...dont HATE you per say, just dont like to much...I dont know really, I guess because i would HATE to see you all alone at the big mean scary school!" Riku sarcastily said, but with amusment in his voice.

"Hey! I am not a baby!" Sora pouted at Riku.

"Sure whatever, now help me cook some dinner!" Riku began taking out pots and cooking utensils, handing the ingredients to Sora.

"That would be cool...if I actually knew how to cook!" Sora said, all honesty in his answer. His parents always ordered food or cooked for him, the only thing he knew how to cook was Mac and Cheese!

Riku stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at Sora in horror, like Sora was some alien that wasnt dressed right, "You...dont know...?" Then Riku suddenly burst out laughing for the first time in front of him.

"Hey! I never learned okay!" Sora tried to sound angry, but it came out instead in giggles.

"Boy Sora, that is S-A-D!" Riku looked at Sora who was in a fit of giggles, and slowly a warm smile spread on his face.

Riku spent a hour and a half teaching Sora how to make basic meatloaf and mashed potatoes, which Riku thought would be easy, but apparently to Sora, it was the hardest thing yet. When they were finished, it looked as though the hurricane had come inside!

Sora after setting the table, and helping Riku clean the kitchen, sat down and took a bite, and was amazed, it tasted soooo good!

"Yummm! This is soooooooooo good! Go on Riku! Try yours!" Sora looked across the table and gave Riku a grin, then continued eating his, and unknown to Sora, Riku Blushed a deep scarlet and looked down at his plate quickly.

By the time they had finished eating, and washed the dishes, Sora was shocked to find out it was already 11pm! He and Riku decided they should probaly hit the hay, and after some difficulty of Riku dragging the sleeping bag from the closet, set it down on Riku's no-suprise-anymore massive bedroom floor.

"Alright, well sleep tight Sora, Mabey we will get lucky and have no school tommrow!"

"Fat chance..." Sora muttered.

Riku then turned off the lights and got into bed, and after Sora positioned himself comfortably, stared up at Riku's light blue ceiling. For awhile, Sora heard Riku Shift alot in his bed, but after 20 minutes of silence, he thought he had fallen asleep. As Sora was close to drifting off, he heard Riku get out of his bed, and quickly shut his eyes. Sora started to breath softly, but then softly gasped when he heard Riku squat on top of him! Sora really wanted to open his eyes and find out what was going on, but he didnt want Riku know he was still awake! Suddenly there was silence, and Sora held his breath, and then Sora felt warm lips press onto his!

Riku...Riku was kissing him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...Did you likeies!? I hope u did! I spent almost 2 HOURS on this one! O.O

Please leave a Review! (o.o)


	6. Chapter 5 Brothers Confession

Hey Everyone! Itssssssssss Rissa! Gasp you say? Suprised I'm updating!? Yea...I am too! O.O I'm sooooooo sorry su that i havent updated in so long, i was plannin to submit a chappie on Halloween, buttttt i went Trick or Treating with friends! XD Yes, even though im in 11th grade! . So to make it up, this chappie will hopefully be super-long! Oh! And i posted a few vids on my Youtube account- RikuSora4ever15! 20 bonus points to whoever comments first! XDDD Okay,...that was lame, so how about u get to be a cousin of Riku's for next chappie? Now i see you running! XDDDDDD Now on with the story after a few short words from Roxas!

Rissa: Why hello there Roxas! I hear you make the move on your brother in this chapter? XD

Roxas: What! No...I...I just!

Rissa: Ah ah ah! I said a few short WORDS! (o.o)

Rissa: Let the chapter begin! And NO, i do NOT own KH or Final Fantasy, as I have said before, things would be ALOT diffrent!

WARNING: Brotherly make-out scene in this chappie! Actually, this is ALL the chappie! XDD And also SLIGHT angst, not too much, but it made me pretty sad, and I'm WRITING it! I was orginally gonna have this as two parts, but as I wrote this i decided not too, it was to touching to write and then have the halloween party right after, so that will be TOMMROW! Yes, tommrow, I promise! (o.o)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Brothers Confession

Early in the morning, like WAY early in the morning, about 3 am to be exact, Sora slowly got up from the make-shift bed and gathered his belongins and started to head home.

Why?

Because he was KISSED by Riku only a few hours eariler! And even though Sora loved it, I mean, who wouldnt? He still couldnt bare to look his once-enemy-now-best friend/crush in the eyes!

Sora quickly slipped out and began running the some-what long way home. He arrived at his house in only 20 minutes, that was pretty good for Sora, who pretty much sucked in P.E, actually, at life as well, but that didnt matter. Sora walked around back up to his window, and tried to open it, but to his horror he found someone had locked it! Sora cursed silently then took a deep breath and went a few windows down and stared into the room. A star-shaped lamp could be seen, along with tons of books crammed into many bookshelves and drawers along one wall. Sora glanced around before lightly tapping the window with his knuckles. After 3 minutes of rapping he was about to give up, when at least a figure slowly got up and stared in suprise at the window.

"Sora!? What on earth! Mom's gonna kill you if she finds out you came home from Namine's in the middle of the night!" Sora's brother whispered through the window after having shoved it gently open.

Sora glanced up fearfully into Roxa's eyes.

"You wont tell her, will you Roxy-chan!?"

Roxas sighed then gave a small smile, "No, I dont suppose I will. Come on then!"

Roxas grabbed Sora's outstreatched hands and effortlessly pulled Sora over the window into his room, and of course, Sora being the clutz he is, turned wiggled a little, causing Roxas to fall down on the floor, Sora landing on top of his brother, luckily the floor was carpet.

"Sora! Jesh, you would NEVER make a good buglar!"

Sora gave him a goofy side-ways grin and ruffled Roxa's hair, "Naw, but you wouldnt either!"

As Sora got up, he never noticed the slight blush Roxas gave off, which Roxas was thankful.

"So...Why did you leave Namine's so early in the morning?" Roxas gave his brother a puzzled look after he asked, it was so odd for Sora to do something like this!

Sora glanced sideways, a very deep blush forming across his cheeks, and tried to turn away, but Roxas caught his hand, and whipped Sora around.

"Oh My God! You didnt SLEEP with her did you!?" Roxas slowly backed from Sora with a cross look between horror and shock, and unknown to Sora- Jealousy.

Sora than took on a look of DEEP shock and a little disgust, not that Namine wasnt pretty, but i mean she was his BEST FRIEND since childhood! He was so caught by Roxas's sudden weird outburst that he began giggling uncontrobly.

"Oh my... HAHAHHAHAHHA! No Roxas, it isnt...Tee-heee hee... like THAT!" Sora grabbed his stomach and collasped on Roxas's bed, still laughing.

"Then what Sora?"

"I...wasnt at Namine's...Dont you remeber?"

Relization dawned on Roxas's face so quickly.

_Sora watched remorsly as Namine got into Selphie's car and drove away. Sora then decided to give up and head to the cafferteria where the other stranded kids were headed when someone stepped in front of his path._

_"Sora! I'm glad i found you! Are you okay?" Roxas smiled at Sora and pointed over his shoulder to where now Sora could see was Axel._

_"If you dont mind, I'm staying at Axel's tonight! He said your welcome as well, but then Axel's friend said he could take you!" Roxas was now beaming, and Sora was now curious as to what friend invited Sora to spend the night._

_"Well...who is it Roxas?" Sora looked at Roxas with half curious, half worried eyes._

_"That would be me."_

Riku! OMG! Sora spent the night over at Riku's! Roxas stared at Sora, a million scenes going through his head on what Riku might have done to his brother...his first love.

"It wasnt anything bad, I just didnt want to be a inconvenience to him...that was all!" Sora blushed while he fumbled out his phony excuse.

Roxas continued to stare at Sora, then narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Roxas! Are you okay! I'm sorry that i didnt tell you I- MPHF!!!!!!" Sora's eyes widened as he was pushed back into the bed, his wrist's pinned above his head. His brother...was KISSING HIM!!!!!!!! And not just kissing, Roxas was laying on top of Sora, one leg between Sora's, the other on the ground. Sora tired turning his head, but he couldnt budge! Suddenly Sora gasped into the kiss, Roxas had moved one hand under Sora's shirt, and was slowly trailing up his chest, his fingers spread far apart, running smoothly from Sora's navel to his collarbone.

Sora still weakly fought, but he was losing this battle over his sense of pleasure rather than wits, and he hated that! Sora began melting into the kiss, he suddenly didnt care, not about anything, his hands lost the tenseness, and he slowly closed his eyes. Roxas broke the kiss, and smiled when Sora softly mewled at the loss, but he wasnt finished, he then began trailing kisses down Sora's neck, pausing only once more, he took his older brothers shirt off, and threw it on the floor. Sora squirmed a little, this was SO wrong, but he couldnt move, his body wanted this soooo badly, and he had to admit, he brother was cute...but still...Suddenly his thoughts were once again torn from him as Roxas slipped a hand down over his belly button, then past it, sliding into his boxers. Sora jerked upright with fear, and began with more power to push against his brother, but he was still so weak, and was quickly yet gently pushed back down.

"Nooo...please Roxy, dont..." Sora stared at Roxas, tears spilling unto his cheeks, he loved him, but not like this.

Roxas took on a look of pain, and slowly pulled his hand out then sat his brother up and hugged him, his own tears mixing with Sora's.

"I'm sorry Sora! I'm sorry! I didnt mean to- I love you Sora!" Roxas beagn bawling, grasping Sora who stared blankly into nothingness, tears silently trailing down his cheeks. Sora gave in, and gently hugged his brother, afraid that if he held him he would break like glass at the slightest touch.

"Its okay Roxas, I forgive you."

Sora and Roxas then fell asleep in each others arms, the leftover sadness submerged into their fallen tears and broken hearts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy...O.o That was sad! So sorry it had to be so saddy! But dont worry! Roxas shall find true love! Next chappie is the halloween party! Woot!

Review for me's? PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! Remeber, first who comments one of my vids gets to be Riku's cousin at the party!

Untill next time, Ja! 3


	7. Chapter 6 Halloween Fun

Why hello everyone! DONT KILL MES! I know i was supposed to update Saturday night! I'm sorrys su! Anyways, Thankies for the peeps that reviewed! I loves ya all! This chapter will be in Riku's Pov. OH! The winner! Well i was dissapointed that no one commented on my vids on youtube hardly, i think only like 2 peeps! But i do have a winner! Its my Bff Nami-chan who won! So she will be Riku's cousin from now on! So congrats to her su! Her name in the story will be Gizmo (dont ask) So now on with the Halloween chappy!

Attention! I will probaly NOT be able to update again for at least a week cause we are getting a German exchange student! So very Sorrys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Halloween Candy, Kisses, and Cosplay!

"That little! I'm going to kill him!"

Riku was now currently walking to school, he had only woken just a few hours before, and imagine the shock and anger when he found no Sora in his house! At first Riku panicked, and frantically called throughout the house, then he decided to call Sora's house. Sora's brother, Roxas, answered him, and told him Sora had come home late last night. But what bothered him, was that Roxas told Riku this in a angry tone, and he could also feel pain backed into it as well. That truly puzzled him.

Now it's 8:25 a.m and Riku was now running towards the school, only 10 minutes to spare, and he wanted to find Sora quickly before homeroom and give him a piece of his mind! Riku finally got through the gates, and now shielded his eyes as he focused on the crowd.

"Looking for someone?"

Riku jumped slightly at the whisper, and turned around.

And who did he find there?

Sora

"Yea! You! Why the hell did you suddenly bail my house in the middle of the night!?" Riku glared down at the small boy.

"Uhhh...I didnt want to be a bother to you! Thats it!" Sora quickly said, then looked away.

Riku was about to start yelling when Sora suddenly started to shake and dash behind Riku, as if he was hiding from someone...

"Ummm...Riku! Can i talk to you for a sec?" Roxas called, standing now only a few feet between Riku and Sora, who now had his head smushed against Riku's back, his nails lightly clawing his shirt.

"Sure! Just a sec!" Riku then grabbed Sora and turned him around, pulling him a few feet away from the waiting brother.

"Whats up with you two? Did you have a fight?"

Sora looked up at Riku and shook his head several times, tears on the brim of his eyes.

"No! Dont wanna talk about it" Sora choked out, then he suddenly turned around and ran into the school.

Riku grew more angry, but sighed and turnd back towards Roxas.

"So, Are YOU going to tell me whats up? Or do i have to beat it out of Sora?" Riku said, running one hand through his hair as he glanced at Roxas.

Roxas sighed and then looked hard at Riku, "I suppose i should...Well you see, Sora came through my window last night, and told me...well..."

"Come on! Just say it already! We only have 5 more minutes."

"He knew you kissed him!"

Riku's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly, "He...knew?"

"Yea...And then i sorta...got angry at him, and then i...i...kissed him!"

Roxas looked down quickly, avoiding Riku's eyes as he now blushed tenfold then Sora.

Riku couldnt belive the amount of info he got in just the start of school! First finding out Sora knew along that he had kissed the boy, and now to learn that Roxas, Sora's twin brother, has a thing for Sora! And even though Riku was thought to be a cold-hearted jerk, he now really felt sad for poor Roxas, he now knew that Roxas was just jealous of Riku.

"So...what did he do then? When you kissed him."

Roxas looked up started, then in a rushed explaination, told Riku that only in a matter of minutes Sora stopped him, and rejected him lightly.

"He loves you"

"Wha!?"

"He loves you Riku, i can just tell..."

Riku looked closely at Roxas then gently hugged him.

"And I know who lovesyou Roxas. You have to let Sora go."

Roxas pulled back then did almost an exact copy of Sora's smile, "I know! You and Sora are meant to be together i suppose!"

Riku laughed, "I suppose we are! Look out Roxas, but here comes your new crush!"

Before Roxas could ask what he meant by that, Axel came bounding up to Riku and Roxas, a pile of envelopes in his hands.

"Hey you two! Good i spotted you guys first! Here ya go! I know its the second weekend in November, and halloween's long gone, but you know..."

Roxas opened the invitation handed to him, his name neatly written in Caligraphy, and he gently tore it open, folding it out to read:

Roxas,

You are hearby summoned to Axel's Halloween party

Cosplays a must, and bring a bag of candy!

Come at 9:00 sharp or be locked out! XD

Roxas looked up at a beaming Axel with a puzzled look on his face, "Whats "Cosplay"?"

Axel gasped in a dramati fashion and turned towards Riku, "He doesnt know ANIME!??"

Riku let out a snicker and replied back, "I guess not!"

"I do too! I just didnt know what this cosplay thing is!" Roxas said peeved, his face flushed.

"It means you dress up as a character from a anime series you like!" Axel replied while bouncing up and down.

"Oh!"

"And here, give this to your brother, will ya?" Axel handed Roxas Sora's invitation.

With that, Axel bounded away, apparently very happy.

"Ummm, Riku, give this to Sora please..." Roxas started to give him the invite but Riku pushed it back.

"No Roxas, you have to do it."

Soon the school bell rang, and with a pained look, Roxas trudged into the building, dreading lunch more than ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was now also dreading lunch, because now that he knew Sora knew he kissed him, he didnt think he could face him, and especially now that Roxas told him that Sora loved him! But he was determined to make Sora's his! He was cute, yet ditzy, but thats one of the things Riku loved about the boy.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

Riku got up quickly, and after stuffing his papers in his bag, headed off to his first class, then froze...

Science! He had Science with Sora! How could he forget!

"Oh crap..."

"Whats wrong Ri-chan!?"

Riku gasped, snapping quickly from his moping. Kairi was staring at him with her All-knowing look on her face.

"Is this about Sora?" Kairi asked, and before Riku could ask her how she knew, she laughed and said, "I know you like him Ri-chan! Besides, Namine told me! And she is my sis after all!"

Riku growled in frustration.

"Look, just tell him how you feel! I'm sure he will say the same about you!" Kairi stated giggling.

"And how do you know?" Riku scoffed at her.

"Lets say a Angel told me some info!" Kairi then grinned and told Riku goodbye as they spilt ways.

Riku quickly sat down in the classroom, glad that Sora wasnt here yet, that gave Riku time to write a note to him!

"Allright everybody! Class is starting!"

Riku smiled slightly as Sora ran to the door as it was just being closed, and after apologizing to the teacher, hurried to his seat. Riku turned around and quickly passed Sora the note, and then looked back to the front...nervous as hell.

Sora gave Riku's back a puzzled look before opening the note and read it:

_Dear Sora,_

_I found out from your brother what happened last night. And even though you wernt supposed to know I kissed you...I'm glad you did, beacause it just made it easier to know tell you that...I Love You Sora. I really do with all my heart, ever since you came into this classroom the first day. (Which was yesterday I'll have you know! XD) I hope that you return my feelings, and if you dont, thats fine, I wont push you at all! Just know I'll always be there for you Sora, even if it means being just your freind._

_Love always,_

_Riku_

Sora open and closed his mouth several times before finally ripping out a piece of paper and began scribbling furiously. Sora soon tapped Riku's back and gave him a note as well, then Sora covered his head with his arms and layed down on the desk.

Riku was very afraid, and you thought Riku couldnt get scared? Ha! You were wrong! Riku carefully opened up Sora's note with trembling hands, and he now began reading:

_Riku,_

_I dont even have words to descibe how happy i am! I only ran cause i was very nervous and shy! I...was also afraid i suppose...but I want you to know, that I also...I Love You Riku!!!!!!!! I'm sooo happy! I feel really bad for Roxy though...I didnt mean to hurt his feelings, but i think i did...And I'm sorry Riku, for all the stupid things i do! Hope you can forgive a loser like me!_

_Love Always as well,_

_Sora_

Riku turned around so fast that he almost got the teachers attention, but when he made sure the Teach was looking at the board, he smiled at Sora and mouthed "I Love You Loser" causing Sora to break into a grin and mouth back "I Love You Preppy!" which caused a frown from Riku.

Luch was going to be great, he just knew it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku now grinned, why was he so happy? Well one fact is that he found out Sora does love him, but perhapes he's so happy right now is that he was now holding Sora's small hand in his own, walking with him to lunch, but hey, who knew!

"Hey guys!" Riku went up towards the usual table, Axel, Kairi, and Roxas were already there.

"So guys! Who's ready for the party tonight!?" Axel asked excitdley, looking around.

"Already got my costume! I'm going as Sakura from Naruto!" Kairi told Axel, who then beamed huge grin.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm going as Kiba from Naruto!" Demyx yelled loudly.

"You do love pets Demy!" Axel laughed out.

Riku looked at Sora who had a thoughtful expression on his face. He was prob. deciding who to go as for the Halloween party, well, whoever he choses, I'm doing his opposite!

"I've decided I'm going to do Naruto!" Sora suddenly burst out.

Riku broke into a large smirk, "Well that decided things for me! Guess I'm doing Sasuke!"

Sora looked up at Riku and broke into a huge smile, "You are soooo like him too Riku!" Sora then laughed.

Riku then noticed Sora worridly looked over at his brother, who didnt have a clue on what to do.

"Hey Roxas!" Riku called, instantly having Roxas's head look up, "How about..."Riku glanced over at Axel then smirked and looked back at Sora's brother, "How about you do this really cute Anime character named Ritsuka!?"

"Uhh...whats the anime about?" Roxas nervously asked.

"Ohh...just a Yaoi romance/action!" Axel said, trying not burst into a fit of giggles.

"Whats Yaoi?" Roxas asked. Riku soooo knew that was coming.

"This" Riku then turned towards Sora who was already blushing red apple, Riku knew Sora already knew. Riku then leaned down and kissed Sora gently on the lips, causing Roxas to now match his brothers face color.

"Thats Yaoi!" Axel hooted, laughing at the scene, he then looked over at Roxas and smirked, "Want be to show a demostration on you Roxy?"

Roxas's stuttered out a no thank you and then covered his face with his hands.

Riku looked over to Kairi, who was smiling warmly, when she noticed Riku staring, she gave him two thumbs up, and then the bell rang, lunch was now over!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku slowly walked up to the orange lighted porch, noticing pumpkins and other sorts of halloween decorations placed about the front yard. He chuckled to think of what Axels neighboors thought of Halloween in the middle of November. Riku then made one last check to see how he looked. He looked down, white shorts-check! Blue short sleeve shirt- check! Headband around neck- check! Blue sandals- check! Yep, everything was in order, so Riku went up and rang the doorbell. The door instantly swung open revealing The red-headed Axel, but what Axel was wearing made Riku laugh out loud! How fitting! Axel wore just a plain white dress shirt and jeans, he had white bandages around his neck and wore gold-rimmed round glasses, and he had straightened his hair, leaving it nice and soft looking, and with it staright, it went all the way down to his hip.

"Well well,well...Soubi i presume?" Riku chuckled darkly.

"That easy to tell?" Axel asked with a pout.

Before Riku could answer, he heard someone running up the walkway, but it was too dark to tell, and suddenly that person collided into him.

"OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I didnt mean-" Sora stopped when he realized that he had fallen right unto Riku.

Riku stared up at Sora, his mouth dropped open, Sora looked...well he looked...Soooo Adorable! Sora had spiked his brown mess of hair a little more like Narutos, and Sora had the whole outfit on, he even had the headband on his forehead!

Riku recovered and hugged Sora tightly, "Looks like the Dobe came after all" He teased lightly.

"Okay you tow, before you start making out on my walkway, can you please come inside!?" Axel chuckled.

Riku got up quickly, Sora still in his arms, and they both made their way inside. For awhile they all talked since they had come early, but pretty soon Axels guest started to arrive, and after the first 20 guests Axel pointed out and gave their names such as Leon and Cloud and the "emo" Zexion, Axel gave up and walked away, leaving Sora and Riku to chat amongst themselves.

"OMG! IS THAT YOU RI-CHAN!?" A girls voice rang through the room. Sora looked terrified, but when he looked at Riku, he saw that he bore a huge grin on his face.

"It is you!" The girl suddenly burst through a crowd of teens, and flew into Riku's arms. The girl had long Silver hair just like Riku's that went down a little past her waist. She wore a belly-short shirt that had a floral print on it that was black, and booty shorts that were also black. She also had on Knee-high boots that were tan colored. She was obviously Yuffie from Final Fantasy XII!

"How have you been Ri-chan! Whats up!? Havent seen ya in forevers!" The girl giggled, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"I have been good. Sora! This is my cousin Gizmo, well thats not her real name, but everyone calls her that now!" Riku informed.

"Hello Gizmo! I'm uhh...Sora! Riku's-"

"Boyfriend" Riku stated with a smirk.

"NO WAY! YOU TWO ARE DATING!? RI-CHAN! HES ADORABLE!!!!!!!!" Gizmo pratically screamed out, then she took a step towards poor Sora, who in the next second was being crushed in her tight embrace.

"Uhh...Gizmo...being smushed here!" Sora gasped out, trying to squirm out.

"Ooops! Sorry Sora-chan! Didnt mean too!" She giggled, quickly letting go of Sora who then hid behind Riku, fearing for his life.

"So Gizmo, who invited ya?" Riku asked with intrest.

"Kairi of course! She knew it would annoy my smexy cuz! Also she said she had a friend of hers she wanted me to meet!" Gizmo excitdly said.

"I thought so! I bet its Namine Giz, she's Kairi's best friend, she draws you know." Riku told the hyper girl.

"Really!? Thats sooo wonderful! I gotta meet her!" Gizmo then looked franticly around the crowd hoping to spot Kairi.

Riku also helped in looking, then he spotted Kairi over at the food table, with Namine of course. He told Gizmo he would be right back, and hurridly went over to Kai.

"Kairi, Gizmo's here. How come you didnt tell me?" Riku muttered.

Kairi turned to Riku and smiled evily "Cause I knew that it would annoy ya! I also knew she would annouce you and Sora's relationship! I did you a favor Riku!"

Riku smaked himself on the forehead, then he grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged her back to a now dancing cousin, Namine silently following behind.

"Gizmo, here's Kairi! And this-" Riku pointed to the small girl with blonde hair, "Is Namine, Kairi's friend."

Gizmo stopped twirling and smiled brightly when she saw Kairi, then she looked past Kairi at the quiet girl and she started staring, who in turn made Namine blush and look down. Kairi gave a knowing smile to Riku, who returned it.

"Hey Giz, why dont you and Namine go sit over on the couched and talk? I bet you have alot in common!" Kairi suggested happily.

"Of course! Namine...you...uh...wanna come with me?" Gizmo nervously asked.

Namine looked up shyly and then smiled, "Sure"

After Gizmo walked off with Namine, and Kairi went to find Yuffie, Riku turned to Sora.

"I wonder where your brother is?"

"I'm not sure actually, he left only a few minutes after me..."

Suddenly several teens started hooting and cheering madly. Riku and Sora both exchanged a "This cant be good" look before hurrying into the growing circle of teens.

"Whats going on?" Sora asked Tidus.

"Just look" Tidus giggled, pointing towards the stairs.

Sora and Riku looked up and their eyes widened, Sora started laughing hard and Riku grinned, for their on the stairs was Axel, who held a leash, that was connected to a collar, and the collar was worn by a boy, the boy was in fact Sora's own brother- Roxas!

Roxas was looking VERY uncomfortable, he was also blushing very red. Roxas had White kitty ears on, and a huge green shirt on him that was very baggy. He also had tight black pants on, and he even had a white tail!

"Poor Roxy" Sora whsipered, although he was grining as he said it.

Soon after the entrance of "Ritsuka" and "Soubi" The guests soon returned to dancing and chatting amongst friends. Sora and Riku spent a nice evening together, but soon the party came to and end. Riku walked Sora outside after they said goodbye to Axle, then Riku leaned down for the last kiss of the night, perfect he thought, since it was midnight. Sora pushed into the kiss, and gasped when he felt Riku's tongue slid in, twirling with Sora's. Sora broke the kiss, and giggled at Riku, though he was blushing. Riku returned the smile, and they walked hand in hand down the pathway, disappearing into the cold autum night...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you people liked this chapter! This one is my LONGEST one yet! lol Took me forever! Seriosuly! O.O

Reviews are love! 3


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Okies...

Hiyas Everyone! How are you all!? Sorry its been FOREVERS but ur gonna have to wait a little bit longer! . The author has recently developed back pains for reasons unknown to her! I was going to update today but since the back problems started it hurts to sit or stand for only a little bit! T.T

BUTTTTTTTTTT

I need ur helpers! I am having a contest! Since Rissa has no clue what the next chappie will be about, she wants YOU, her lovely reviwers to come up with a theme for the next chappie! Best one gets mentioned and lots of hugs from author AND is in that chappie for a little bit!

SO GO ON! SUBMIT ME SOME THEMES FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!! XDDDD


	9. Chapter 7 The Fashion Show! Part 1

Guess whos backies!!!!???????? Thats right! I am finally submitting the new chapter! Arnt you all happy!? Well nows! On with the Thanking and Winners!!

Thankies to-

Kira Sakura

ANDDDDDDD

Sakura's Conscience

For replying on the "Chapter 8" on ideas!

Also again to my Bff Gizmo-chan who was the only one last time to submit a idea, she was scene in last chapters halloween party! I have now picked a winner and the winner is...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!! ...

Sakura's Conscience!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But instead of Maid uniforms, it shall be Lolita! MWHAHAHHA! Dont worry Kira! There will still be a sleepover! Oh yes! Just not yet! lol

Well I dont know how long this chapter will be...might be short or it might be long, just depends on how much i get sucked into it! XD

I've done enough talking! Now on with the Chappie!

P.S- Sakura u shall be named Sakura Abito in this story! lol Congrats to winning!

P.P.S!- Sakura will sadly not show untill next chappie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Kairi's Fashion Show (Part 1)

Sora sighed. Just another boring day in class on another boring monday morning...what fun! Three weeks had passed since the Halloween party and let me tell you, nothing much has happened between him and Riku! Nothing! Natta! Zip! Not that Sora wanted to like, lets say, MAKE OUT with Riku in a closet or anything! Ohhhhhh noooooooo! But it would be nice if Riku would stp STARING at him and just kiss him!

Also, back at home, things with Roxas back to normal? For the most part! But Roxas still sometimes had that sad "I wish you were with me and not him" look in his eyes when he hung out with Sora. And boy was THAT uncomfortable! But back to the present here! Sora, for the last 10 minutes had, instead of listing to his teacher talk about the wonderfull upcoming talent show, had been staring boredly out of the window making out shapes in the puffy white clouds that went by! And that was SOOO much more exciting than school! That was untill the teacher called on him.

"Sora? Earth to Student!" Mr. Ansem impatiently called out to the bored teen.

Sora was startled out of his thoughts and looked up at Mr. Ansem who was now giving him one of his VERY rare death glares.

"I'm sorry sir! Can you repeat the question?" Sora guiltily asked.

"I said Mr. Leonhart, that before you so boredly stared out into the clouds, what do you think will be a good theme for this years Festival!?"

"Ummm...Clouds?" Sora sheepishly answered.

Half the class giggled at him while the other half heaved big sighs and whispered about what an idiot he was. Sora slumped down into his seat, his face turning a beet shade of purple. He looked at the class and sighed with relief when he saw Kairi's hand go up.

"Yes Miss. Hikaru?" Mr. Ansem asked with suprise.

"How about...a red carpet theme? Or a Stars theme! We could like do a fashion show with the girls! The boys would be the models!" Kairi gushed out with enthusiasm, a huge smile across her face.

The girls all at once broke out into loud chatter while the boys started grumbling and trying to reason. Mr. Ansem looked simply delighted.

"Why thats an EXCELLENT idea Miss. Hikaru!"

The boys then proceeded to slam their heads on their desks in defeat. Sora was one of them.

"Okay class! You now have untill Friday afternoon to finish! I hope you make this a great event for this classes part in the festival!" Mr. Ansem gushed out, then the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwww! Kai! Why did you have to make the GUYS model!?" Sora complained while walking to lunch with her, desperate plea in his eyes.

Kairi laughed and then looked back at Sora, "Because guys cant sew worth shit! Besides...it wont be TOO bad!"

Sora gave up after about the 5th plea and went to sit grumpily besides Riku.

"Whats the matter with you?" Riku asked staring at Sora with raised eyebrows.

"The witch's fault" Riku caught Sora muttering darkly.

"Huh?"

"He means me." Kairi said to Riku as she sat down next to Demyx, "Because starting tonight, I will be sewing cloths for YOU boys to model in for the Festival!"

Riku widened his eyes just slightly, Axel burst into laughter,Roxas looked horrified (see last chapter), Demyx looked scared, Namine had a thoughtfull look on her face, Gizmo was confused, and Sora was currently making a new dent in the cafeteria table.

"Awww! Cheer up everyone! This will be great!" Kairi replied, the looking down at Namine and Gizmo asked, "Can you two help me out?"

"Of course!" Namine replied and Gizmo nodded yes with a huge grin on her face.

"Sooooooo..." Axel started, picking at the uneaten apple on his tray, "whats the clothing-line theme?"

Sora and Roxas immediately locked their gaze on Kairi's face...waiting for the doomed answer they knew would come...

"SWEET AND GOTHIC LOLITA!!!!!!!!!" Kairi burst out.

Sora and Roxas's mouths both dropped open in horror. No! This could NOT be happening! Gothic...Mabey...but SWEET!? Hell no!

"I love it! Roxy-chan will look great!" Axel replied, winking at the still stunned Roxas.

Sora looked up at Riku, who with no suprise, he found staring at him.

"This will be...intresting" Riku replied calmly, only a hint of a smile on his face.

Sora could only take so much pressure, so he did the only thing he could do now-

He Fainted

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooooo...

Sorry guys it was so short! I was wanting it to be long but its like 11 pm here and I'm getting tired! I had a long day at school! I actually paid attention this time! LOL

Reviews are LOVE!


	10. Chapter 8 The Fashion Show! Part 2

HOLY CRACKERS! I havent updated since November 30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? OMGosh! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry people! After constant nagging from my Best Friend, I knew i should prob. continue the fanfic! But i cant belive it has been a MONTH since i last updated! Will you ever forgive me!?

Again, sooooooooo sorry!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE BEFORE I BEGIN THE CHAPTER!

I was grounded from comp before, not anymore BUT I can only be on an hour, and as much as I would like to please my reviewers, I also want some time on myspace! XD So when I update (Which will be once a week now) It will be ranging from short to medium length chapters, okies everyone!?

You ready for the chapter...huh!? Are yas!? XDDD

Okies! Here it is...!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Kairi's Fashion Show (Part 2)

"Sora! Sora wake up!"

Sora felt like he was floating through pudding, he WAS in a wonderful dream about eating sundaes and strolling on Destiny Island with Riku, but now he was ripped from that dream as a nagging voice was calling to him.

"Is he okay?" Sora heard someone ask, it sounded like Namine.

"Aww, hes fine, mabey I better kiss him!"

Sora's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up.

"Ewwwww!" Sora stared in horror at Axel who was now pucking his lips at Sora, behind him was a blushing Roxas and a angry-looking Riku.

"Quit playing around Axel, we gotta go meet Kairi and the others, she says she has someone she wants to introduce us to!" Riku impatiently said while giving Axel death glares unknown to him.

Sora got up and gave a puzzld look at Roxas who was wearing just his boxers and a white tank.

"Uhhh...Roxas...why are you in just ur nightwear?" Sora asked.

Roxas's blush deepened and he bowed his head, but not before he muttered quietly, " The lolita dresses are almost done..."

Sora gasped.

"Wha- What!? So it WASNT just a nightmare!?" Sora stutered out in horror.

Riku burst out laughing and then grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him out of the classroom, Axel and Roxas right behind. Sora finally was led to a empty Fashion Design classroom except for Kairi, Namine, Gizmo, Demyx, and someone he has never seen before.

"Hey guys! Glad you could join us!" Kairi cheerfully replied.

Gizmo grinned and came around the worktable she was out and went up to Sora, "Yea, glad you could join the living!"

Sora let out a tiny laugh and then looked over to where the new girl sat in front of a sewing machine. Kairi followed Sora's gaze and then clapped her hands in excitment.

"Omgosh! Sorry guys! Everyone, this is Sakura Abito! Shes the head of the sewing team in the Drama club!" Kairi exclamed as she smiled warmly at everyone.

Sakura got up as gracefully as a swan, "Thank you everyone, especially you, Kairi, for letting me work on this part of the Fashion Show!"

"But Kai, I thought you were sewing are cloths...?" Roxas asked.

Kairi let out a grin, "I still am, It's just the fashion show day moved up a week...so I need tons of help right now!"

"When is it now?" Riku asked, Sora gasped, he forgot Riku was standing right beside him!

All the girls became suddenly quiet, Kairi and Sakura stiffened slightly.

"Well...?" asked Riku.

"Its tommrow..."

All five boys dropped their jaws in horror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!"

Axel was trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing as he watched both Roxas and Sora attempting to escape the evil clutches of Kairi and Gizmo's claws. Meanwhile Sakura and Namine finished the last dress, while Demyx began to clean up the worktable as he also tried not to bust out with a fit of giggles.

"Let us go Kairi! Cant you get someone else to model your frilly lolita cloths!?" Sora whined

"Yea! Come on, let me and my brother live to see another day!" Roxas complained along with Sora.

Then both Sora and Roxas stopped all their struggling when they heard the two words they didnt want to hear right now.

"THERE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora and Roxas painfully turned their heads to Sakura and gazed in horror at the 2 dresses they would be forced to wear. One was Pink and White and was a kawaii knee-length Sweet Lolita dress with a Huge bow in the back, the front was covered with lace that started at each side of front right below the sash and widened down to the bottom of the dress, white lace criss-crossing between the huge gap. The sleeves were long, pffy at the shoulders, then becoming Kimono-like from the elbow down. Gizmo held the matching knee-high socks that had lace at the top with a tiny bow, and the beautyful Headdress that would be worn by the boys. The other dress was EXACTLY identical excpet it was Black and White! (( A/N- I will draw a sketch of the dresse if you want me to! Nya for yes and Su for no! XDD))

Riku smirked and stared at Sora, then he glanced at Kairi, "Which one will Sora be wearing?"

Sora dropped his hands from Kairi in shock of the question Riku just asked.

"The Pink and White one!" Kairi cackled cheerfully.

"My life is OVER!!!!!!!!!!" Sora then dropped to his knees in defeat.

"So Roxas is the Black and White?" Axel mused.

"That is correct." Sakura stated with a warm smile on her face.

"I think they should try it on!" Demyx said between giggles.

Gizmo broke into a huge smile and looked at Kairi who mirrored her smile.

"No! Ohhhhh No! I am NOT trying that on!" Sora and Roxas both shouted at the same time.

Riku and Axel both got up and ran over to Sora and Roxas who almost had the door open. So close...

"Aghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Riku swung Sora over his shoulders and grabbed the dress, socks, and bonnet and then exited the classroom and went across to the abandoned music room.

"I dont think they have a choice." Kairi calmly stated with a smirk on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So is everyone happy!?

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! XDD

Next chapter! Find out what Riku does to Sora behind closed doors! In the process of Sora trying on the dress, does Riku really offer to help out of pity...or lust!?

MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 9 The Fashion Show! Part 3

Uhh...Hiyas everyone! Tee-hee...

DONT KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry! Boy, arnt promises sooo easy to break? LOL

Again! Very sorry! On with such...

First of all, this will be a SHORT chapter! I'm sorry for that, but im tired, even though its only 9:00 pm, i also have comp. restrictions! T.T

I will be writing a new fanfic called "Kingdom Girls! Wait...What?" about how Roxas is sent to a girls academy as a mission, and then he runs into Sora whos is ALSO on a undercover mission! Tee-hee! So checkies it out and review as soon as i get the first chapter up which will MABEY be tommrow! lol

LAST NOTE!

WHOS GOING TO KATSUCON!? Are any of my readers? Cause i will be there all 3 days! And on Sat. I will be cosplaying as School-girl Sora! Cha! Write me if u are! lol

Now finally...on with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Kairi's Fashion Show (Part 3)

"Put me down Riku!" Sora huffed, as he frantically squirmed on Riku's back.

"Not a chance!" Riku grinned

"I mean it Riku, I will bite you!" Sora threatened.

"You do and you are dead meat!" Riku threatened back.

Riku finally sat Sora down on one of the desks, and only in 1 second, Sora tried breaking for a run to the door.

"Oh no you dont!"

Riku caught Poor Sora around the waist and hauled him back to the desk.

"Rikuuuuu!" Sora whined

"No Sora, now take off your clothes and get dressed already!"

Sora huffed one last time then took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, when he got to his pants he stopped and glared up at Riku, though a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Turn around please."

"Oh for the love of!" Riku cried out.

"Do it!" Sora commanded.

Once Riku had turned around, Sora took off his jeans and then grabbed the frilly dress from the desk and slipped it over his head...and got stuck.

"Ummm...Riku?" Sora mumbled.

"What?" Riku asked in annoyance.

"I'm stuck"

Riku turned around to find Sora's head poking out of one of the armholes and his hands caught in some of the lace. He began to laugh which ticked Sora off to no end and he began to fumble more, trying to free himself, but only getting him more tied up.

Riku sighed and went over to Sora, after he pushed Sora's head gently through the armhole so not to tear the dress, he stared with a evil smirk on his face at Sora, because Sora had the pink lace crisscrossed all over his small frame.

"What!? Whats wrong?" Sora asked, concern filling his eyes. Did he rip the dress? Kairi was gonna kill him!

"Your fine Sora, its just...right now, you look so C-U-T-E!" Riku stated simply.

Sora broke into his famous blush and yelled a Riku to hurry and help him put on the dress this minute or he would kick him you-know-where. So with a chuckle, Riku walked over to the tied up Sora and started to unlace the knots that had formed.

For a few minutes Riku worked quietly, he finished un-knoting and then helped Sora put on the dress the RIGHT way, but thats when things...became touchy.

"All right! Now just lace me up so I can go Riku, the Fashion show is going to start soon!" Sora happily exclaimed. The sooner it started, the sooner it would end.

Sora didnt hear Riku move however, and he turned around, curious as to what was wrong. He met Riku's eyes and his own widened, for Riku had a look in his eyes, staring at Sora like he was something to eat!

""Uhh...I'll get Kai to help me okay Riku...?" Sora said, starting to back up slowly, he was stopped quickly, however, and he looked to see what was causing it and gulped, for Riku was holding one of the long lace's that was still untied, hanging down his back.

"Riku!" Sora cried.

Riku looked up to Sora's face and smirked before he, in a flash, had grabbed Sora's wrists and spun Sora around and laid him upon the joined desks. Sora looked up at Riku startled, and then realized that Riku WAS staring at Sora like he was going to...

Sora cried out "Nooo!" and tried to get up, but Riku had a strong grip, a very strong grip, and all he did was make Riku chuckle even more.

"Let me go Riku! This isnt funny!"

"I think it is actually, so much in fact, that..." Riku didnt finish his sentence, bowing down towards Sora's face, he gently kissed the small boy on the lips, then trailed down Sora's neck, and went all the way down to his collarbone.

Sora gasped, and in horror of himself, moaned when Riku nipped the hollow of his neck gently. No! He wasnt like that! Was he? Sora started to slip, he stopped fighting Riku, it was to much effort. But he was then jolted back to the present when Riku pushed the dress down Sora untill it was hanging loosely around his waist, and he was more aware of the present when Riku glided one hand lazily down Sora's chest, his fingertips glazing Sora's bellybutton then continuing down under Sora's boxers. Thats when Sora began fighting again.

"Thats...enough...Riku!" Sora gasped, jerking away from Riku's hands.

"Awww, but it was just getting goood!" Riku teased.

Sora glared at Riku, who finally gave up and let Sora get up and put back on the dress. Sora still realized the laces needed to be tightened and began walking to the door when Riku stopped him.

"I'll do it, and no molesting you this time, okay?" Riku grinned.

Sora sighed and then turned so his back was facing Riku once again. And true to his word, Riku didnt do anything funny. The last set of laces were finally tied in a tight bow, and Sora began to head for the door the fourth time since they entered the room when Riku gently grabbed Sora's wrist, turned him around and leaned over Sora to whisper his his ear before he walked away, leaving Sora fuming with his red blush back again.

"_You look very Cute though, next time you wont b so lucky!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKIES EVERYONE! You can be happy again! Another chapter done with!

Next chapter- The final part of the Fashion Show! You dont wanna miss it!

Again, be sure to look out for my new fanfic!

Press the review button or Riku shall come and molest you! Uhh...well, screw that! Who WOULDNT want that!? XD Just review please!


	12. Chapter 10 Lights! Smile! Kiss! Wait WHA

Whats up my lovely reviewers!? XDDD

Yes, tis I, Rissa, who is backies with a new chapter!

Where Have I been? Uh...watching Blood+! XDDD What a great show! I reccomend it to all!

But seriosuly, sry about not updating since goes and checks JANUARY 18! HOLY CRACKERS! O.O !!

Heh, heh...uhh...Dont kills me! XDDD

Anyways, enjoy the actual FASHION SHOW! WOOT!

* * *

Chapter 10- Lights! Smile! Kiss! Wait WHAT!?

"Kairrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiii!! Why do i have to go out first!!"

"Because silly, Your a Blondie! Blonde's always go first!"

Roxas put on a WTF expression and stared at Kairi with a scowl, "That doesnt even make sense!"

"In my head in does! Now stop moving or I will pin this bow wrong!" Kairi told him in a stern but excited voice.

Roxas growled and looked beside him at Sora who was giggling madly in his Sweet Lolita outfit, and he hated to admit it, but he was cute!

"Sora! This isnt funny! Hope you understand this is called crossdressing!" Roxas huffed out as Kairi was adding last minute touches to the dress.

Sora scowled at Roxas but then frowned at Gizmo who was working on his dress, "True...but it willonly be for like 10 minutes! There is only these two dresses right?"

Kairi stopped and looked at Sora with a sad expression, "Sora, Sora, Sora...This wouldnt be called a Fashion show if there was only two dresses, now would it?" Then she looked behind her to Sakura with a now beaming grin, "Sakura, if you please!"

Sakura went over to one of the closets that lined the dressing room and in a dramatic gesture, she swung open the doors and then stood beside the closet with a grin.

"Hell no..."

Both Sora and Roxas stared blankly at the contents of the closet, which included three more dresses for each boy. Both were to shocked to say a word.

"Wow...you guys have worked hard!" Axel exclaimed for the first time, and clapped at Kairi, Gizmo, and Sakura.

"Thank you sooo much!" Kairi giggled and then mockingly bowed to him.

"Someone shoot me now!" Sora moaned and slumped down into his chair, which caused him a slap from Gizmo on the head for moving while she was fixing the dress.

"Okay! I'm good on this end! You done as well Gizmo!?" Kairi stated proudly while ushering Roxas to get up.

Gizmo finished pinning the bow on Sora's dress and looked up with a smile, "Yep! Allllllllll done!"

"Show time..." Axel said with a smirk.

Both boys sighed in defeat...They were doomed!

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed looking about the room in confusion, "Wheres Riku run off to?"

"He said he wanted a good seat to take pictures of his lovey-dove!" Gizmo sang out.

Sora blushed and then playfully bopped Gizmo on the head, "He did not say that!"

"Settle down you two!" Kairi exclaimed, then she turned and stared at Roxas who shrank at her evil grin, "And you...NEED TO FACE THE LIGHTS!" Kairi laughed crazily and she grabbed Roxas in a blur of motion and shoved him out the dressing room door and unto the stage.

Roxas stared out in horror as he saw his WHOLE SCHOOL sitting in the seats, all was silent for just a few seconds, then hoots, laughter, giggles, and the sound of camera's shutters were present, and all Roxas could do was stare fearfully into the crowd.

"CMON ROXY! YOU CAN DO IT!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd, but Roxas couldnt tell who had shouted it or where, but it suddenly gave him the courage to move, and move he did, he even added TWIRLS to his strut down the "runway" as Kairi liked to call the stage.

Finally Roxas turned and made his way back towards the dressing room, his hands shaking from the nervous breakdown that he knew would be coming.

"EEEEEKKKK! WAY TO GO ROXI-CHAN!" Kairi squeeled while glomping Roxas who JUST walked in the room.

"Kai...Cant...Breath...!!" Roxas choked out.

"Oh! Hee hee! Sorry Roxi-chan!" Kairi finally let Roxas go then suddenly turned to Sora who gulped in fear.

"NOW TIME FOR NUMBER 2 OF THE KAWAII-DUO!" She screemed out while pulling Sora why the wrist and flinging him out the door as well.

Sora stumbled out unto the stage and managed to trip, causing him to fall forward on his belly, which caused his bow to go slightly lop-sided on his head, and a blush to occur, which then triggered...

"OMG! CUTEEEEEEEE!! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!" Thousands of giggling girls screamed out, and began wildly taking pictures of the clutzy Sweet-Loli Sora.

"I hate Kairi..." Sora whispered out in a breath, then he got up shakily and began making his way down the runway, he, however, did NOT do any extra moves seeing as how the mishap got enough attention anyways.

Sora finally got to the end of the runway, and he was just about to sigh out in relief and turn to head back when a hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed his wrist.

"Wha-" Sora quickly locked his eyes on the rude person who grabbed him and let out a breath of relief when he saw it was only Riku.

"Hey! Let go Riku! I wanna go back! I wanna end this misery as soon as possible!" Sora huffed out.

"Dont you think we should demonstrate some fan-service?" Riku whispered with a smirk.

"Whats fan-service?" Sora questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"This-"

Riku then jumped lightly on stage, grabbed Sora around the waist, and pulled him close in and kissed him upon the lips.

"..." Everyone in the auditorium gasped in shock and stared, then the girls flashed their cameras and the guys broke out into laughter.

"OMG! Riku just kissed girly-boy Sora!" The guys giggled hystericly.

Right then Sora prayed that he would faint, yet this time he couldnt...Damn.

* * *

Well!? WELL!! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK!? XDDDDD

Review if u loves me! XDDD


	13. Chapter 13 The New Boys Part 1

*A teen of 18 comes crashing out of a mysterious black portal and lands hard in the middle of Twilight Town* Holy cakers! Where am I!? *Looks around* Oh, looks like Twilight Town......WHA! TWILIGHT TOWN! NO NO NOOOOO! *Takes out a big red button and presses the button, and suddenly pops into the middle of Destiny Islands* THIS IS MORE LIKE IT SU! XDD *Looks around and eyes go wide*

OHHHH CRACKERS!

Rissa-chan: Uhh....hey guys......

Loyal reviewers: *glare*

Rissa-chan: Now now! Lets not get hasty! *Takes a step back*

Loyal Reviewrs: CHARGE! KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rissa-chan: NO WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*As author is being dragged away by angry mob, a new boy comes up unto the stage*

Boy: Hey everyone! Since Pink fanatic is being dragged away, i guess she leaves me to do the disclaimer....*sigh* What a waste of my time! I could be with my lovely......urr...cant say who, thats a spoiler for this chapter! But anyways, Rissa doesnt own Square Enix Chars though she wishes with all her heart and thoughts! Well I'm off to kill off those damn Rea-.....i mean weeds! See you guys later and enjoy the chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11- The New Boys in Town! (Part 1)

The auditorium was dead silent, not one noise could be heard, But Sora could hear something all right, he could hear his heartbeat going wildly out of control, and the pounding in his ears was louder than a train. Suddenly he was thrown back into reality when a scream erupted from behind the stage curtains.

"Sora! Get your ass back in here! We still have a fashion show to do!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screeched.

Sora stumbled out of Riku's grasp and in a daze made his way backstage. He looked back one last time and was puzzled to see a boy in the very back of the auditorium smirking at him, but before he could assess any details a hand grabbed him and he was dragged backstage. He turned to find a very peeved Kairi.

"Of all the things Riku could do, he just HAD to make a scene!"

"Wha-!" Sora was being shoved into a chair now, and was handed one last outfit. While he hastily put it on, he heard Kairi mumble that she didn''t mind the kiss too much but he was killing time.

"Alllright Sora! Now its encore time as soon as Roxas comes back from his final strut! Now, remeber to smile! It wont kill you to, and the fangirls will go wild!"

Kairi then spun around and lurched to grab a returning Roxas and began shouting out the same orders.

"Lets go! Clapping time! Yay!" Gizmo giggled as she grabbed the other twin.

A peppy Kairi, A nervous Sora, A glum Roxas, A hyper Gizmo, a grinning Axel, and a ADD Demyx made their way onto the stage, the glaring lights made Sora break out in a cold sweat, but he thought to himself, its almost over! You can do this!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAAAAA! ONE MORE STRUT! COME ON TWINS! FOR USSSSSSSS!?" Millions of fangirls screeched.

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other in despair then grabbed each others hand and walked their final walk down the runway, and to both of them, hopefully their last in their lifetime.

"KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed, flashing photos one last time. Sora would have to get Riku to hunt them down and kill the- i mean get the cameras as soon as possible.

Sora and Roxas hurried back to the team line and did a few bows, on the final bow, Sora was startled to see the mysterious boy had moved to the edge of the sidestage, and still had that smirk on his face. Sora scowled at him, and the boy then smirked bigger and turned around and walked to the exit, not before giving a small over-the-shoulder wave to Sora.

Sora and the rest of the team clamoured backstage and finally put on normal cloths, they were all relived that the show was a sucess.

"Well done my minions!" Kairi giggled "Enough that I might do another show!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sora and Roxas screamed in a angry voice.

"Calm down! I was only joking! But i will be having a talk with Principal Xemnas, I want to start a drama club! And you two-" Kairi pointed a finger at the twins, "Will be the first ones to join! Mwhahahaha!"

Sora and Roxas exchanged a 'Kill me now' look.

"Allright! Your dismissed! Go back to your lovey-doveys now!"

Sora dashed out of their so fast, you would have thought a nobody was after him. He kept running down the long central hallway and skidded to a stop when he saw the smirking boy in the center of the hallway.

"Hello! Sora was it?" The boy asked politely, but with a slight snobby tone.

"Yes it is! What do you want? Cant you see I'm in a hurry!?" Sora huffed out.

The boy put his hands in the air in mock defense then stared at Sora. Sora stared back. This boy was starting to annoy him, With his stupid silver hair and- Soras eyes widened.

"You wouldnt happen to be related to Riku Shirai would you?" Sora asked out of the blue. He then clamped his hand to his mouth.

"Nope, I dont think so....mabey..." The boy replied.

Sora then took a good look at him, he had shoulder length wavy silver hair, his facial features were as pretty boyish as Riku's! He wore a loose light blue collar shirt and bleached out blue jeans. The only non-blue thing on him was a pin on his shirt of a black skull with a red backround.

"Who are you?" Sora finally asked.

The boy smirked in response then flipped his hair just like Riku does.

"My names Joshua. I hope we can become good friends Sora."

Joshua then turned around and walked down the hallway and around the corner, leaving poor Sora alone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joshua: Author is still being beaten to death by her reviewers but would like me to tell you her excuse. But i dont feel like it. *Smirk*

Review and you can see me kiss Sora! Or the other new boy.....XD


	14. Chapter 14 The New Boys Part 2

Nya everyone.....I dont think I should even bother to look at when the last time I updated this was....but I shall....*goes to look* OMG! JANUARY!?? Wow......Hee hee... Well hopefully not all of you lovely reviewers are TOO mad because I have been updating 2 other fanfics (Forgotten Time and Faith, Trust, and Rikudust!) and even wrote a new one for the Naruto fans! (Aqua Sky) But I thought it was about time to update this one! XDD

Right now typing on the lappy-top while waiting for sis to come back so we can continue watching Monochrome Factor (VERRYYY good anime! Love it so far!). Going to Otakon this July! Anyone else going? X33

Also, please check out/subcribe to my youtube account! I am RikuSora4ever15 on there! XDD

All righty! On with the chapter! But wait...a new disclaimer!?

Boy: "Rissa does NOT own Square Enix....and frankly I dont know why she would since people are so annoying." *walks away*

Rissa: "Okayyyy then......"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12- The New Boys in Town (Part 2)

"What just happened...?" Sora looked down the empty hallway, the question hung in the air.

"I dont know, what did?" A voice spoke from right behind Sora.

"Gragh!!!" Sora spun around was stopped by strong hands. He looked up startled.

"Chillax Sora, its just me."

"Oh Axel! I thought you were Riku. Did you see the boy with silver hair?"

"Silver hair? Like Rikus color?"

"Yea, except about shoulder-length."

"I saw him while onstage, but not after. Why?" Axel asked with concern.

Sora looked away, "Just wondering."

Axel gave Sora a skeptic look then let out a sigh. "By the way, Riku is looking for you. Hes in the dramas dressing room."

"Thanks Axel!" With that, Sora began running down the hallway, leaving Axel behind.

'What a mysterious boy. I wonder how he knows my name?' (A.C- OMG! Just came up with a new story twist! XDD)

Sora finally made it to the dressing room and peered inside...where he was instantly grabbed.

"O-M-G Sora!!!! Where have you been!? Poor Riku-chan was worried about you!" Kairi pratically screamed in Soras ear while giving him a death-grip hug.

"Mmmfg!"

"Oh! Tee-hee! Sorry Sora-chan!" Kairi giggled then released Sora.

"Hey."

Sora eyes were shortly blinded when a hand garbbed him from behind. He pulled the hand down and looked up, seeing Riku with a small smile.

"Where have you been loser? You kinda walked off after the show!" Riku ruffled Soras' hair.

"I kinda met up with this starnge boy who looked like you. He already knew my name even though I didnt tell him!" Riku narrowed his eyes as Sora related this info to him.

"Did he give you his name?" Riku asked, staring intently down into Soras eyes.

"Ummm....no!" Sora said a little too quickly. He was afraid that Riku might hurt Joshua even though he hasnt done anything to Sora....yet.

"I see..." Riku sighed then let go of Soras head and walked out of the dressing room, he paused just before he opened the door, "I will find out sooner or later Sora." he promised, then left.

"What a jealous lover you have there Sora-chan!" Kairi huffed out.

Knock! Knock!

Sora and Kairi looked towards the dressing room door before they both called out 'Come in!' at the same time, making them laugh.

"Sorry to intrude. I was just wondering if Sora Hikari was here?"

A boy with redish brown hair spiked just like Soras and blue eyes asked, leaning inside the room. He had on a blue/purple shirt and white capri pants. He too had a button pinned to his shirt that was a black skull with a red backround.

"And who might you be, cutie!?" Kairi asked sweetly. This caused the boy to wince slightly then glare at the girl.

"My names Neku, Neku Sakuraba." He stated.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh my! I wonder what cute little Neku wants with our dear Sora!? Thankies for reading the latest chapter! GO CHECKIES OUT MY OTHER UPDATED FANFICS AND NEW ONE!

Reviews are love!


End file.
